Terror of Love
by nerdyshadowkat
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Danny Phantom Fanfic.

I do not own Danny Phantom.

I hope you like it. If you don't I don't care.

**IN THE GHOST ZONE:**

As green as usually the Box ghost and Technus was trying to help each out find a way out of the Ghost zone so they could rule the world. Except on the way they got lost on a small piece of land but rock was everywhere, in all sorts of shapes and sizes. But little did they know they were geting followed. The new ghost had a dark brown hair with white at the ends, she had bluish green eyes that looked very sweetly, her shrit was black with white around the seems as well as her pants. She had white gloves on and with black on the bottom of them, as well as her shoes to. She watched carefully tring not to get caught, until they started fighting.

" I Technus, will once again try to defeat the ghost boy, except win this time and I shall do it on my own!" yelled Technus.

"What! No you won't for I the box ghost will." yelled the box ghost at technus. The another ghost was ducking behide a medium size rock. As they were still yelling at each other, she rose from the rock in mid air. "Excuse me" she said polity. As they were agrueeing they didn't notice her. "Excuse me!" she yelled a little bit louder. She was getting so angry "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled as the top of her lungs. With that they both shut there mouths and listened to what she had to say.

"Is there a reason you two are fighting?" she asked nicely.

"What is it to you?" asked the box ghost stubbernly.

"Yeah, what he said." agreed technus.

"Well ok then." she said.

She then rose up even higher and green energy beams came from her hands, next technus and the box ghost was trapped by each. Next she moved them closer to each other until there bubbles were joined together. When she let go of them. She flew away with Technus yelling "Ha see I told you couldn't do anything."

"No, didn't" yelled box ghost at him.

They had then turned to resume yelling at each other until their eyes widened and their mouths open at what they couldn't belive.

That the end of this chapter. Hoped you liked it. Don't worry her and Danny's not going to get together. Leave a comment and tell me what you think. BTW: i will accept flames. Tell me your opinion on how things will go, I might just add it to my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amity Park:**

They was Danny, Sam, and Tucker, walking down the long street from school. "That test is going to be tough." said Tucker.

"I know, I'll probley be up all night studing, hopefully not 1 ghost comes." said Danny.

"Well, I had better get home, tonight is sloppy joe night." said Tucker happily.

"See ya, Tuck." said Danny. As soon as Tucker left Danny said "Are you ok? You haven't said a word since we left school."

"Oh, um, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking." anwsered Sam.

"Oh, about what?"

"I forget." said Sam blushing. "Were still going to see Trinity of Doom 2, right Tomarrow right?"

"Uh."

"Danny, you promised!" shouted Sam.

"I know and I'm sorry, but me and Dash already had something planned."

"You and Dash!" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet." said Danny thinking of his plan.

"Fine then." said Sam as calm as she could.

Just as she said that the ghost entered Amity Park, but hid behind a mail box. Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Oh great, you have time for everything but me." Sam said angerly. Danny looked all around, but couldn't see anything. "Come on out, I know your there!" shouted Danny. As the ghost rose up, Danny said "Going Ghost." As the Blue rings formed around him transforming him into Danny Phantom.

She said, "I do not wish to harm you." Danny was already a ghost so he thought _theres no point in changing back, because I don't know what she'll do._

"I want to see what you both were fighting about." as she gentle landed on the ground.

"Is that any of your business?" asked Sam.

"I already know what you were fighting about. I know what all fight's are about."

"Do you now, well go back to the ghost zone, before I force you to."

"Silly boy, I'm a halfa like you, but I can see you are having trouble with her."

"Wait, your a halfa, impossible!" shouted Sam.

"Well I didn't come here to agrue with you, but you were agruing, so." Her palms lit up to green, she closed her eyes. Danny didn't what she was doing so he flew as fast as he could tring to punch her but she pushed him back down on the ground and suddenly they were both surrounded by green circles. The next thing they notcied was that they were getting closer to each other. Danny tried to get out multiple times, even in his human form. By the time there bubbles where joined, Danny Phantom changed back to Danny Fenton. They were both lying on the ground passed out, when the ghost flew away. Once the woke up they were amazed at what happed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay, I had to do school stuff. Here's chapter 3 for Love of Terror. But summer is coming up so I will have more time to write. Hope you like it.**

As Danny and Sam looked up at each other and stared, Danny finally breaks his gaze and looks for the ghost. "Um, Danny, we've go bigger problems then the ghost." said Sam

"I know but we have to find her so we can fix this, before school tomorrow." Danny said moving his head downward slowly.

"Hey, stop that!"

Danny then jerked up blushing, "Oh, sorry."

_How am I going to survive this _thought Sam.

"Well, for the first thing I have to train you on how to use my powers. Come on, lets go to my parents lab.

**Later…**

The other halfa ghost girl was meditating in a dark alley. _I hope I did the right thing for them. Maybe I should go to their school disguised as someone, just to check on them _she thought.

Suddenly, she seen Jack and Maddie Fenton's ghost hunting van pull up and heard a computerize voice "There's a ghost in the dark and spooky alley." When she heard that she changed into her human form. She had brown hair and her eyes were dark blue. Her shirt was red, but she had an unzipped black jacket on over it. She had on blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, and her shoes were black with a touch of white on the bottom.

"Well, there's no ghost here." said Maddie.

"T thought it was a real ghost this time, stupid thing." Jack said sadly. "Like my son Danny, Danny Fenton." he said very happily this time.

" It's ok well get one Tomorrow. Lets go home."

_Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom. It's not that hard to figure out so maybe if I follow them they'll lead me right to him _she thought as she hopped into the back of the van.

As they got home, they went straight to the lab, and seem Sam and Danny (not in ghost form). The lab was a mess, everything that could move was destroyed. "What in Blazes is going on in here!" yelled Jack. Sam (in Danny's body) got an instant idea. She grabbed her arm.

"Ooooh, oooooow! It hurts." she faked, "their was a ghost that came in here and hurt me. We just didn't get a good look at him. OOOOOHHHHH." she said trying not to laugh. When she looked at Danny, she could see he was trying not to laugh to.

"Will get that ghost, Danny boy, I promise." said Jack.

"Thanks mis- err I mean mom and dad. By the way, can Sam stay the night?"

"Sure, as long as its ok with her parents." answered Maddie as Jack was running up the stairs, then Maddie followed, "Don't Hurt yourself again Jack!"

"Whew that was a close one, how did you know that would work?" asked Danny.

"I didn't."

"WHAT!"

"Well it was a risk worth taking."

"I guess your right, come on lets go ask your parents, if I can stay the night." They then headed up the steps. Then the ghost girl came in though the top of the lab and Danny's ghost since went off, "Um, Danny we have company"

"Ok, I'm going," Danny then paused, "your going ghost."

"Ok, I'm going ghost." Then Sam became the ghost boy and she panicked at first but she then relaxed a bit.

The ghost girl came down and said "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That's easy for you to say, change us back!" shouted Danny with his arms crossed.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" asked Sam not sure if she should attack.

"You two haven't learned , what your lesson."

"Oh come on," said Danny, "wait, how did you know that I live here?"

"Well it is called Fenton Works, and Phantom, Fenton, its not that hard to figure out."

Sam changed back into Danny's human form. "You said you were a halfa before right? Show us."

"Ok." she gulped. They had seen her human form. They stood silently staring at her. She looked down.

"Wh-what's your name?" asked Sam breaking the silence that filled the room.

"My human name is Nicole, and I don't have a ghost name."


	4. Chapter 4

**Very sorry for the delay on this. Hope you didn't forget about it. I know its been a while but here you go. As happened before.**

___"Ok." she gulped. They had seen her human form. They stood silently staring at her. She looked down._

_"Wh-what's your name?" asked Sam breaking the silence that filled the room._

_"My human name is Nicole, and I don't have a ghost name."_

"That's new, the ghost I always fought had a name." said Danny rolling his eyes.

"Well gee, i guess its because we haven't really fought now have we." Nicole said getting angry.

"Don't mind him, I guess he can't handle being a girl." sam teased.

"HEY" yelled Danny "well since were getting close and all, does your parents' know thet you're a ghost?"

"Well.." she stared, "Yes, but their dead, my dad was part ghost too, my mom was completely human."

-Flashback-

It was raining, with thunder with a touch of lightening. _CRASH, Bang._ The strom only got worse, but in a small apartment was three people, a very beautiful mom, a loving, half ghost dad, and a daughter. She was about 13 at the time. The power was out.

"Let's try to continue to swap peoples bodys." the dad suggested.

"Ok, this will be fun." the daughter agreed.

Suddenly a crash through the window. It was a very white ghost with a black hat, green eyes, the top part of a tux with buttons, striped pants and black boots and gloves. "Ha ha, I got you now ghost. Bepare to be destroyed."

"Run, Nicole Run." her dad shouted at loud as he could. The girl ran to the door and looked back her mom on the floor and her dad in the ghost's hand. She couldn't look any more. She headed to an ally and hoping that the ghost wouldn't find her. After a few weeks she went into the ghost zone looking for the ghost but she didn't have any success.

-Flashback end-

"Well." she said. Then Danny began to cry.

"Why am I crying. I don't do crying."

"Maybe because of your new hormones, and stop crying your going to make my mascara run." Sam said getting angry. Finally Danny stopped.

"Well how are we going to fix it?" asked Danny fealing like crying again.

"That's the point, I can't tell you. Your going to have to fix it yourself."

"Fine, but your coming along with us to school to make sure nothing happens." Sam replied.

"That's fine with me." anwsered Nicole.

"But first you need a ghost name."

"How about..."

**That's it for this chapter leave a comment on a good ghost name, and if you want give me an idea of whats going to happen next.**


	5. authors note

_Author's Note._

_This is not a new chapter. Im sorry for the wait but my computer crashed and the it had no memory on it i had to start rewriteing the chapters for my stories. Once again sorry. I will try to have the next chapters up in a few days._


	6. Sorry

**I'm sorry but i am quiting fanfiction. If you have my oc you can continue to use it. But i got a very mean message and i'm just going to quit, maybe ill come back on and write more another day, but if you want this story pm me first come first serve, i will not accept it in the comments. So pm away.**


End file.
